A typical household utilizes numerous appliances for functioning in everyday life, and many of these appliances require electricity to operate. There are different ways to connect an appliance to electricity, but most electrical appliances come equipped with a power cord that is plugged into an outlet in order to receive the necessary power. Frequently, when an electrical appliance is not in use, the power cord is wrapped up, and the appliance is put away into some sort of storage area. However, this ordinary process has several disadvantages.
One disadvantage of this process is in the use of the power cord. Power cords lead to many inconveniences. For example, power cords typically come in fixed lengths. Some appliances, such as a microwave or a television, are installed and then rarely moved afterward. In these applications where the appliance will remain unmoved for extended periods of time, an outlet is often located adjacent to the appliance to supply the electricity, so the length of the power cord is not a problem. However, when the user wants to move the appliance, needed outlets are oftentimes out of reach. Also, a power cord is more inconvenient if an appliance needs to be moved often from one location to another. A user must unplug and remove the appliance, avoid tripping over the power cord, then stow and plug in the appliance at a new location. Especially in an automated application, such as in an automated storage and retrieval system, the power cord is impractical. Furthermore, in all circumstances, excess cord must be gathered and stored, which is clumsy and often causes damage to the cord. Finally, cords become tangled, cause safety hazards, and a large mess of cords can be an eye-sore.
Besides the use of power cords, another disadvantage of the current model for appliance use is the method used for storing the appliances. Most appliances require a separate support structure for storage, such as a shelf or work surface. But multiple, oddly shaped appliances clutter counter space if left in convenient locations, and appliances of myriad shapes and sizes with their wrapped-up cords being stuffed onto various shelves is not much better. Furthermore, wall space is underutilized. Superior methods for powering and storing appliances are needed.
Some alternative power connections exist that allow appliances of like size to connect to each other without the use of a power cord, simultaneously providing a support structure for the appliances as well. In these applications, a first appliance is connected to electricity and to a support structure with a power cord, and each subsequent appliance is supported and powered through the first appliance. However, a power cord is still needed, and additional structural and electrical requirements are placed on the appliance that supports other appliances.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is an appliance that can be independently supported and powered without the use of a power cord, and that can be stored conveniently with other appliances in an organized fashion that allows for easy movement.